


Is It Home When You Aren't Here?

by steverogersperfectteeth



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad Isak, a friend described isak as extra in this fic, absent even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogersperfectteeth/pseuds/steverogersperfectteeth
Summary: Isak does not feel confident after receiving a text, Jonas visits to help him rebuild his confidence





	Is It Home When You Aren't Here?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another thing! 
> 
> constructive criticism is highly appreciated  
> english is not my first language
> 
> if anyone has a solution for this, please help: i wanted to add the 'okay hand emoji' with isak's last text, but everytime i did, the rest of the text disappeared? 
> 
> special thanks to [this person](https://slutt-a-meld-deg.tumblr.com/), because without her very enthusiastic 'YEAH!', i probably would have deleted the rough draft 
> 
> enjoy!

Friday 19.43

Isak: Kebab?

Jonas: Everything okay?

Isak: Of course

Jonas: Are you sure? You haven´t invited me for kebab in like 6 months 

Isak: Yes i have? We had kebab two weeks ago? 

Jonas: We were out with everyone then?

Isak; Why are you assuming i haven´t invited anyone else?

Jonas: Because i know you - just tell me what is on your mind, Is

Isak: Even left

Jonas: ??

Jonas: left how? When? Why?

Jonas: Isak?

Isak: dont want to talk about it - please just come over?

Jonas: fine, hope you have beer

Isak: _okay emoji_

~~~~~~~~

Jonas had been at Isak and Even´s apartment a few times before but while he usually arrived with them after school or after going out, this time he was on his own and had never bumped into the sight he saw now. When he opened the door that Isak had opened for him, Isak sat on the bed and was mindlessly playing fifa, but his eyes were red-rimmed. Jonas noticed immediately that numerous paper handkerchiefs were scattered around him.

“You okay, Is?” Jonas asked quietly, but it still startled Isak. Jonas´ heart broke when Isak looked up at him. It was obvious that Isak had been crying, a few tears on his cheeks had not dried yet. Jonas knew Isak would pretend to be strong for a little while longer, so when Isak nodded, Jonas was not surprised. After years of practice, he saw right through his best friend and knew the small gesture had cost him a lot of effort.  
“Do you want to tell me what happened, Isak?” he said while sitting down next to the blonde. Isak opened his mouth, but closed it just as fast and shook his head. After a short silence, he managed to whisper:  
“There is beer in the fridge if you want some.” Jonas nodded in response, but did not get up to get one. He would´ve been fine to ignore whatever Isak was feeling at the moment, pretend that everything was okay and help him get his mind off of it, but this had something to do with Even, and Jonas wanted to get to the bottom of it, preferably as soon as possible. Isak had restarted playing his FIFA match, but instead of trying to make as many goals as possible, he seemed to only care about getting the ´tackle as many players of the opposing team in 5 minutes.´-trophy if there had been one. "You know there are more useful games to play when you`re angry?” Jonas asked after Isak forcefully paused the game with a grunt.

"I am not angry,” Isak gruffed, Jonas raised his shoulders in defeat almost immediately.  
"You`re clearly not feeling okay right now, I am only suggesting that you play a game that could help you release some of the anger.”  
Isak put the controller on the nightstand and turned to Jonas.

"Not. Angry,” Isak looked into Jonas`s eyes and added, “Upset fits better.”  
Jonas nodded, “Care to elaborate?”

Jonas saw Isak reaching for the controller again, but his reflexes were faster and he got to it first. Isak took the nearest pillow instead, to have something to hold on to. “I am not going to sit around watching you smash the PlayStation controller, Is, so tell me, please.”  
“Even left.” Isak said and leaned his head against the wall. Jonas didn`t think he had imagined a tear trying to escape from Isak`s eye.

“He`ll come back, Isak.” he looked at his best friend rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes. Isak looked up again.  
“That`s not why I`m upset.”  
Jonas raised his eyebrows to this statement. When Isak did not look like he was going to clarify, Jonas joined him in leaning their heads against the wall. After a little while Isak spoke with a soft voice,  
“Even doesn`t think of this as home.” He said while gesturing vaguely around their apartment. For a few seconds, Jonas did not know how to respond,  
“Why would you think that?” Jonas asked carefully. He noticed Isak was on the verge of breaking into uncontrollable sobs and while he silently was grateful that Isak called him when he was upset that thought was crushed when he knew the other person that Isak would´ve gone to was the reason for him being upset.  
“Because his mum texted me.” Isak said.  
“…Okay?”  
“She texted 'Even‘s home` so … this, apparently isn’t home to him“  
Jonas stayed silent for a while, until what Isak said made a little more sense to him and then rolled his eyes.  
“Is … I thought you had learned your lesson by now and not let anyone but Even himself speak for what he feels or thinks.”  
Isak sat up straighter, “But it`s his mum?”  
“She`s not Even. Text him to come home, Isak. He`s probably hurting just as much as you are.”  
Isak raised his shoulders,  
“Maybe this is how it´s supposed to be.” Jonas stood up immediately,  
“Where`s your phone, Isak?”  
Isak gestured vaguely again, Jonas sighed, stood up and walked towards where Isak had pointed. It took him a little while to find the golden phone and when he picked up the screen lit up almost instantly and several unread messages popped up.  
“Turns out I was right, Isak, your man does miss you as much as you are missing him, call him.”  
Isak´s head shot up right away and he made grabby hands for his phone.  
“That desperate, Is? One word from Even and you`ve turned into a puddle again.” “No, I only want to delete the texts before you can read them.“  
“As if I don`t know about the kinky stuff you two send each other while in class. Oh look at this, he apologises for wha-“  
“I don`t want to hear it.” Isak interrupted and Jonas` eyes grew bigger.  
“You`re joking, right? You`re crying your eyes out, you call me because you feel upset, Even sends an apology that could fix this situation and now you don`t want to hear it?”  
Isak didn`t respond.  
“Fine. I`ll text him on your behalf. `Dear Even, I miss you, please come back, I cannot live without you.´”  
“That`s not funny, Jonas.”  
“But it`s the truth, isn`t it?”  
“Maybe.”  
“So you`ll call him?” Jonas handed over Isak´s phone and watched him scrolling through the texts Even had sent him in the last couple of hours, he knew it wasn`t his place to ask, but,  
“Why did Even leave in the first place?”  
“I don`t know, we were both tired and I guess we both got on each other's nerves and then … we started yelling at each other. I hated every second of it, but couldn't stop."  
"Then call him, ask him to come home and talk it out."  
"Home, huh?"  
"Isak ..."  
"I knew certain texts could hurt, but that particular one, Jonas ..."  
"I understand, Isak. This is why you two need to talk as soon as possible, before you start believing his mum over him." "Text him 'come home-question mark'?" "Yeah. He'll be here in no time, Is."  
As soon as Isak had typed the message, he threw his phone next to him on the bed.  
"Aren't you going to wait to see if he's read it."  
"What if he doesn't."  
Jonas walked over to the bed and took Isak's phone.  
"He's seen it."  
"And is now ignoring it, great for my confidence, Jonas. Thank you."  
"Isak... He's probably already on his way here."  
"Then stay until he's here?"  
"Wow, Isak. What a change from last time." Jonas chuckled and rolled his eyes. Isak raised his eyebrows in return.

"Huh?"  
"Last time Even arrived at your door, you couldn't kick us out soon enough."  
Isak immediately hid his face in the pillow, Jonas laughter only got louder. Isak returned to his previous sitting position against the wall and started fidgeting with the ends of the pillow. Jonas and Isak stayed silent for a while. Until they heard a key turn the lock on the door and a tall blonde head appeared. For a second he looked surprised to see Jonas there, but when Isak looked up and both tear stained faces met each other's gaze, it turned into something more somber.

"Hi ... I am ... home."

**Author's Note:**

> come find me at [my tumblr](http://simohspier.tumblr.com/)  
> or [my SKAM sideblog](https://suckmyboardbaby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
